This invention relates to seed planters used in planting experimental crops. More specifically, this invention relates to a distance measuring device attached to a seed planter used to plant experimental crops.
Planters for seed research plots are used to select from different groups of seeds for planting in a short segment of a row, and thence stop the planting in the first segment and to select sequentially seed from another group until a plurality of segments of a row (or more) are planted with seeds from different groups. The seeds from each group represent different types and characteristics of corn seed, for example.
One shortcoming of existing planters is the precision at which the planter is able to place the seed into its rows. Specifically, when plotting a row of seed to be used in an experimental crop, precision is important in order to ensure that only the variables desired to be present by the planter effect the growth of each plant. Where one row is longer than another, planting data can be skewed.
In current planting equipment distance traveled is measured by an encoder associated with the wheel of the planter. Slippage of the wheel can cause up to a twelve-inch variance in the length of the row being planted. This variation in row length causes inaccuracies that skew tests results performed on these plants. Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved planter that more accurately places seeds to be planted within an experimental crop.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide for a more accurate distance measuring device for a planter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to use a pulley system in order to improve the precision of the depositing of a seed for planting a crop.
These and other objects, features, or advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.